Blackwood Seven
by CarVie16
Summary: (Everyone Survives Aftermath) One year after the Washingtons' ski lodge was burned down, Sam and her friends - now known as the Blackwood Seven - reunite to commemorate the Washington siblings as they felt guilty for their fates. What happens when the seven of them are forced to return to Blackwood Pines? Pairings: Chris/Ashley, Matt/Emily, Mike/Jessica, mentions of Sam/Josh
1. The Gang's All Here

**I'm very late to this (I mean, the game has been out for, what, 4 years now), so this is mostly an experiment. I'm not a fan of horror, but Until Dawn is an exception because of its story, characters, and choices, as well as their consequences.**

**Enjoy.**

In the office of psychiatrist Dr. A.J. Hill, the psychiatrist himself is preparing to speak to his latest patient, who is just sitting down in front of his desk waiting for him to start the session. Dr. Hill is just staring out the window, watching the sunset over the horizon. He needed some warming up before starting this session, considering the circumstances behind the patient's reason for visiting him. As soon as the clock hit 6, he stopped gazing at the sunset and walked over to his chair. He was ready to start the session. Question is, is his patient ready?

"I must admit, I was not at all pleased with how this little meeting between us was arranged," Dr. Hill started. "But given my vow to help those in need, such as you, I couldn't say no."

Dr. Hill sits down and picks up his clipboard, preparing to jot down notes relating to the session.

"Now, I understand you wish to jump straight to the heart of your problem," said Dr. Hill. "Unfortunately, we can't. You see, the fact that you believe talking about your problem immediately is an act of courage proves you are not ready. Your fear drives you to dodge what's important, whether or not you know it. I'm here to help you, but you must allow me to handle this my way. It is the only way you can ever truly heal. Understood?"

Dr. Hill's not-so-soothing mannerisms and odd facial expressions were not exactly helping the patient feel comfortable, but the session must go on. He starts by taking out a picture and placing it on the table, back facing up.

"Now, pick up that picture, look at it carefully, and tell how it makes you feel," said Dr. Hill.

The patient picks up the picture. It was a picture of a snowy mountain with a ski resort in the background and a snowman in the foreground. The snowman is wearing an eyepatch, has an evil-looking smile, wears a furry scarf, and has only one arm.

"It makes me feel sad," said the patient.

"Oh, really? Is there something in that picture that makes you sad?" asked Dr. Hill.

"No," the patient answered.

"No? Well, then why does it make you sad?" asked Dr. Hill.

"The memories," the patient answered.

"Ah, of course. Memories are hard to escape. The pleasant moments of the past can often make the present feel bleak no matter how good or bad it is," said Dr. Hill. "What about the snowman? How does it make you feel?"

"It makes me laugh," the patient answered.

Dr. Hill chuckles and says, "Yes, I suppose it does appear bizarre in a rather amusing way."

Dr. Hill writes down some notes while wearing that intrigued smile.

"Now, we still have a few exercises to go through before we move on to what you really want to talk about. I promise you we will get there eventually," said Dr. Hill. "I know this is not that you came for, but exercising your fears is very important. It is the only way we can be certain you can handle the emotional weight. I don't know how long it will take, but rest assured we will arrive at the moment soon."

* * *

In a city bus somewhere in Blackwood, there sat one Samantha Giddings. A bus ride is supposed to be relaxing, right? Well, not for Sam. No, she feels anything but relaxed right now. She was slouching on her seat, taking deep breaths, constantly blinking, and has one hand on her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't relax, not even on a bus ride. Not even listening to music or a podcast is calming her down. She removes the earpieces from her ears as she closes her eyes in a desperate attempt to stay calm. But so many horrible images were flashing in her mind. What's worse is that these images are memories from the past. From last year.

Being chased by the masked psycho.

Watching a video of Josh being sliced in half (or, at least, that's what it appeared to be).

Saving Mike from a Wendigo.

Trying not to move due to Wendigos in the lodge.

Flipping the switch and setting the lodge on fire to kill the Wendigos.

Being interviewed by the police about Josh Washington. In a grave but heartfelt tone, she said, _"I thought... I thought we had a connection."_

"Miss. Miss. Miss!" The bus driver called.

Sam snaps out of it. The bus has stopped and the door was open, waiting for her to get off the bus. Everyone on the bus was looking at her. She couldn't blame them. She has not been behaving like herself since that infamous night last year. She couldn't escape the memories. If she so much as sees a large and pointy object or a horror movie poster or white snow, the memories come back.

Without saying a word, Sam grabs her bag and exits the bus. Even without looking, she knows that the passengers' eyes were still on her. She steps off the bus and lays eyes upon her destination. Blackwood Cemetery.

**SAM**

**Relationship Status:**

**Ashley - _Average_  
Chris - _High_  
Emily - _Average_  
Jessica - _Medium Low_  
Matt - _Average_  
Mike - _High_**

Inside the cemetery, pacing back and forth impatiently is Michael Munroe. The former class president, now a college student, was waiting for someone. Whoever it was, he or she was taking a really long time. Mike wasn't so sure about coming here on this very day, but he felt like he had to. Given who he's visiting and who he's going to see, he just had to come. Besides, he'd be a total jerk if he didn't come. A jerk he may be, but a bad friend he was not. At least, he hoped not. Special weekends at Blackwood Mountain almost damaged his bonds with his friends, but the bonds remained tight.

"Michael," someone called.

Mike stopped when he heard his name be called. Turning around, he sees her. Jessica Riley.

"Hey, Jess," Mike greeted happily.

Mike and Jess hugged each other. They haven't seen each other since the end of summer last year and they had to break up due to attending different colleges. That seems to be the biggest threat to high school relationships, isn't it? But here they are, reunited.

**MIKE**

**Relationship Status:**

**Ashley - _Medium Low_  
Chris - _Average_  
Emily - _Very Low_  
Jessica - _Max_  
Matt - _Low_  
Sam - _High_**

Jess was a physical and mental wreck after what happened at Blackwood Mountain last year. Being ravaged by a Wendigo made her so sensitive to touch. She and Mike had a strict "no sex" policy since then, for Jess's sake. Mike didn't argue because he understood. They did, though, have that one special night the last time they saw each other. Since they were saying goodbye and going to college, Jess thought she could handle it. And she did. While the trauma was still there, she was no longer afraid to "get wild.

"Hey, I've been following your profile. Your relationship status still says single," said Jessica.

"Yeah, well, there was a lot of flirting, but I wasn't really looking to get serious," said Mike.

"Why?" asked Jessica. "I mean, we broke up."

"I know, but I guess I missed you," Mike said flirtatiously.

"Well, I missed you too, hunky," Jessica flirted back.

"So, no regrets about coming here?" asked Mike.

"I'll admit, I didn't really want to come, but I didn't want to look back to our friends. I had to come," said Jessica. "Besides, how could I pass up a chance to see you?"

**JESSICA**

**Relationship Status:**

**Ashley - _Medium Low_  
Chris - _Medium Low_  
Emily - _Very Low_  
Matt - _High_  
Mike - _Max_  
Sam - _Medium Low_**

Just arriving at the cemetery now is Christopher Hartley. After parking his new car, he went to look for his friends. Then someone poked his shoulder. Turning around, he sees the person he wanted to see the most. Ashley Brown. Smiling at him. He smiled back. The first thing they did is hug each other. After that, Ashley quickly went for a kiss on the lips. It showed Chris just how much she missed him. And him kissing back shows how much he missed her. It has been months since they saw each other. Just like with Mike and Jess, they too had to break up due to college.

Yup, that's right. By "break up," it means that Chris and Ash actually and finally dated. A little while after the horrific night on Blackwood Mountain last year, Chris and Ash decided to make it official. After what they went through on that mountain together, they knew they needed each other. Spending time together as boyfriend and girlfriend only made them slap each other more about all the opportunities they wasted throughout high school. Better late than never, right?

"Hey, babe," Chris greeted suavely.

Ashley giggles and says, "Hi."

"Were you just waiting for me here?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Ashley teased. "I heard you bought a new car so I thought staying here in the parking lot would help."

"Well, it definitely did," Chris smiled. "It's great to see you, Ashley."

**CHRIS**

**Relationship Status:**

**Ashley - _Max_  
Emily - _Medium Low_  
Jessica - _Medium Low_  
Matt - _Average_  
Mike - _Average_  
Sam - _High_**

"So, here we are again. Among old friends at some place place that only reminds us of not-so-great times. Terrible times, if I'm being honest. Although, not all of it were terrible, of course," said Chris. "You sure you're okay coming here, Ash?"

"After a couple nightmares just thinking about coming here, I knew I couldn't just not show up," said Ashley. "I know that night messed me up, but I really wanted to everyone. To see you."

"And seeing you again is another reason I came," said Chris.

"I'm really glad you waited for me today, Chris," Ashley said with a big smile.

"Hey, I'm a one-woman guy. No way I was gonna let college get in the way," said Chris. "Besides, we still talk."

"Through video chats. But it doesn't feel the same," said Ashley. "But right now, it does."

**ASHLEY**

**Relationship Status:**

**Chris - _Max_  
Emily - _Very Low_  
Jessica - _Medium Low_  
Matt - _Average_  
Mike - _Low_  
Sam - _Average_**

The gang wouldn't be complete without another couple coming over. Matthew Taylor and Emily Davis. Unlike the other couples within the group, however, Matt and Emily went to the same college together. That meant they could stay together as a couple and keep working on their relationship. After Blackwood, Emily was still pretty much the same, but she wanted to show Matt that she was devoted to him. When the police interviewed her, she sounded really worried about Matt when she didn't see him at dawn. The hug and kiss they shared upon seeing each other after the police interview, they both knew they were ready to keep this up. And months later, they're still boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You know, Em, you didn't have to come," said Matt.

"We both know I have to. Besides, I couldn't just leave you alone," said Emily.

"I'm more worried about leaving you alone in the same room with Mike and Ashley," said Matt.

"Ugh, don't even mention those two jerks to me," Emily groaned.

"But Em..."

"No, Matt," Emily interrupted. "I'm here for you and for the friends we lost, not for that bitch Ashley and that prick Mike."

**EMILY**

**Relationship Status:**

**Ashley - _Zero_  
Chris - _Average_  
Jessica - _Very Low_  
Matt - _Max_  
Mike - _Zero_  
Sam - _Average_**

"Sam told me that Ashley was really sorry about being angry and paranoid about the bite," said Matt. "And I'm sure Mike has some regrets. He chose not to shoot you. That has to mean something."

"You punched him for that, remember?" Emily reminded.

"Yeah, I know," Matt remembered. When he was told that Mike pointed a gun at Emily, he got so mad at his girlfriend's ex.

"I'm staying away from them, and that's final," said Emily.

"Emily, this is first time we've seen our friends since graduation. We can't just waste it," said Matt. "We're all supposed to be friends. We can't be like that if we're not all cool with each other. I mean, while Jess and I were in the mines by ourselves, we took the time to talk things over after that messy fight you two had."

"And you think I should do the same for Mike and Ashley?" asked Emily.

Matt holds Emily's hand and says, "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Who knows? Maybe you'll feel better if you talk to them."

Emily groans and says, "Why do you have to be so nice?"

"Isn't that one of the reasons why we're dating?" asked Matt. "Well, other than having a lean, mean luggage-lifting machine to lift your luggage."

"I'm not asking you to carry my bag now, am I?" Emily smirked. She was actually carrying her own bag this time.

"I guess not," Matt smiled.

**MATT**

**Relationship Status:**

**Ashley - _Average_  
Chris - _Average_  
Emily - _Max_  
Jessica - _High_  
Mike - _Low_  
Sam - _Average_**

* * *

Sam finally spots the rest of her friends. Before she could walk up to them, she stopped and looked. There was definitely tension between them, both the good and bad kind. Mike and Jess are happy to see each other again. Chris and Ashley are just being so cute together. But it was with Emily where the bad kind of tension was felt. She wouldn't look at Mike or Ashley. Given that Mike pointed a gun at her and Ashley almost allowed him to pull the trigger, Sam couldn't blame Emily. Still, this was supposed to be a, more or less, happy reunion. They may be in a cemetery, but they should at least get along.

"Look, Emily," Ashley started. "I'm sor..."

"Shut up," Emily interrupted. "Just shut up."

"Hey, that's uncalled for, Em," said Mike.

"You shut it too," Emily snarled.

"Whoa, whoa. C'mon, we're all friends here," Matt said calmly, trying to stop a fight from happening. "Em, play nice. Please, for me."

Sam shakes her head. She didn't know if she wanted this to be a long or short reunion. A long reunion would be very nice as she missed her friends very much. A short reunion would mean Ashley and Mike don't have to be around Emily for long.

"Hey, Sam!" Chris called. "Glad you could make it."

"You okay?" Matt asked, concerned. "You look..."

"Fine," Sam interrupted. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

Without questioning Sam, the seven friends walked towards three specific gravestones. The names on these gravestones are the reasons they came here. The three gravestones were placed very close to each other. That's because the names on the gravestones are...

Hannah Washington.

Beth Washington.

Joshua Washington.

"To think, this is the first time we were all actually here to see this," Sam said sadly.

"Their parents hate us. Of course they wouldn't invite us to Josh's funeral," said Chris.

"Didn't the police show them the interviews?" asked Mike.

"They did. But they didn't care," said Sam.

"Well, we're here now," said Ashley.

"All this because of one stupid prank," said Jessica.

"That you planned," Emily reminded.

"Hey, you agreed to it," Jessica argued.

"Girls, please, not here," Matt pleaded. "We're here to remember our friends, not to fight each other."

"Matt's right," Sam agreed.

"So, everyone got their flowers?" asked Chris.

Indeed everyone did. Each of them brought three flowers each. They took turns placing the flowers in front of the three graves, all the while saying something to them. Especially to Josh. There are things they never got to say to him because they lost him last year.

Chris said, "Miss you, man. We all do. You were my best friend. You were our friend. If you were still here, all we want is to help you."

Ashley said, "I'm sorry for giving up on you. You were sick and you were grieving. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Mike said, "Hey, I'm sorry about... everything. I blamed you, hit you, shouted at you... and I'm really sorry. Wish you were here to hear that."

Jessica said, "I am so, so sorry about Hannah and Beth. If I hadn't planned that stupid prank... I'm sorry, Josh."

Matt said, "We don't hate you, man. I hope you know that. We just miss you. We're not complete without you... and Hannah... and Beth. And I'm sorry. I really am."

Emily said, "We were jerks. There's no excuse for that. We're really sorry, Josh. I'm so sorry."

Sam said, "I miss you. I really, really miss you. I miss you so much, Josh. If we had another chance, maybe we could've still been friends... maybe... may-maybe we could've... could've been more."

* * *

While everyone else sat down and talked near the graves of the Washington siblings, Sam decided to take some time by herself. The memories are coming back in a horrible way, and she didn't want to snap or act weird around her friends. Leaning next to a tree, she closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths. Coming back here on the anniversary of Josh's death, as well as his sister's, it was too much. But they all needed to be here. They failed the Washingtons, but that doesn't mean they can just forget about them. They wanted to forget that terrible night last year, but they couldn't forget their friends.

Sam wipes the tears off her face as she thinks about what she said. "We could've been more," she said to Josh. It hurts to say it. It hurts so much.

"Samantha Giddings."

Sam stopped contemplating when someone called her name. Looking around the tree, she saw a man in a hat and a trench coat. He was trying to hide his face with his hat, clearly. But she's already certain she doesn't know who this person is.

"One of the Blackwood Seven," the strange man continued.

"Yeah, well, terrible name," Sam replied sarcastically.

Blackwood Seven. That's what everyone is calling Sam and her friends. The story of Josh's disappearance and the lodge fire was released on the news. The seven survivors were called "Blackwood Seven" by their classmates and the name spread throughout social media.

"We have much to discuss," said the strange man.

**I'm gonna end this here. For now. I don't know. That really depends. I just really wanted to write something about Until Dawn. Don't know if I'll regret it or not. Please, tell me what you think so far.**

**...**

**My thoughts on the characters:**

**\- SAM. I love Sam. She's awesome. A really nice girl. A very good friend. I wish we got more of her in the game. The towel chase was pretty great, but the end sequence of her versus the Wendigos was terrifyingly amazing. I love that she got to be the hero in the end.**

**\- MATT. I love Matt. Excluding the part where he was part of the prank, he's a nice guy. Like Sam, I wish we got more of Matt in the game.**

**\- CHRIS. I love Chris. A jokester who nobody finds funny, which I can relate to. A good and loyal friend, I might add. His love story with Ashley was pretty much my favorite love story in the game.**

**\- ASHLEY. I love Ashley. Sure, she can be whiny, but I can relate since I too would lose my mind from all that terror and craziness. She can be a pretty nice girl when she can. Her love story with Chris, just adorable.**

**\- JOSH. I felt really bad for Josh. Who wouldn't?**

**\- EMILY. Strangely, I kinda like Emily. Yes, she's an insufferable brat, but she's amazing under pressure (i.e. Wendigo chase in the mines). And she's capable of truly caring about Matt.**

**\- MIKE. I'm indifferent about Mike. He may be the jerk turned badass that everyone loved towards the end, but I feel differently. Maybe it's the irritatingly unbearable innuendo-filled journey with Jess to the guest cabin that prevented me from ever liking him.**

**\- JESSICA. I'm not too fond of Jessica. Her maddeningly annoying innuendo-fest with Mike on their way to the guest cabin, it REALLY ruined my perspective on both of them. But I did really feel bad for her when she was badly hurt in the mines.**


	2. Blackmail

**Again, this story is mostly an experiment on my part. I just wish I was here a few years ago, but horror frightens me too much to even give one horror movie/game a chance. But try being trapped in a classroom with no teacher once in a while and your classmates decide to plug in a horror movie 75% of the time (I can't leave the classroom because... rules). I wonder why I am not in therapy. Call Dr. Hill!**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. I'm sorry that it's kinda short, though.**

**If you want to leave a review, then please tell me what you think. Opinions and reactions would be fine.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Boris Yeltsin, Guest, LeMe**

**_To LeMe_: Okay, your expectations about Josh are starting to scare me, considering what I have or don't have planned.**

Back in the office of Dr. Alan J. Hill (or "Dr. A.J. Hill" as is said on the nameplate on his desk), the mysterious patient has returned for another session. Dr. Hill didn't look pleased at all as he sat on his desk preparing for the session. He tried to keep a straight face as he faced his patient. Something about his patient is truly unsettling him. But then again, he himself is unsettling the patient. He's aware of this and is still confident he can work around these uncomfortable circumstances. Picking up his clipboard and pen, he begins the session.

"So, how have you been since our last session?" asked Dr. Hill. "I trust you have been doing your best to take your mind off your worries?"

"No, I haven't," said the patient.

"Troublesome," Dr. Hill replied. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't heed my advice? I know you're eager to jump straight to what drives your fears, but we are not there yet, I'm afraid. Don't be frustrated. If you cooperate and actually listen to me, then maybe we'll get there soon."

"You test my patience," the patient said impatiently.

"I'm testing your patience? Well, not to sound hostile, but you are testing mine as well," said Dr. Hill. "Patience. It just so happens to be the first topic of discussion. Now, tell me, do you value your patience?"

"It depends," the patient answered.

"Ah, the answer in between the black and white spectrum. Interesting," said Dr. Hill. "Well, let's picture a simple event, shall we? You are in the middle of the forest, waiting for your friends to accompany you on an adventure. After about half and hour, they still wouldn't show. What would you do?"

"I would continue to wait," the patient answered.

"But what if you feel that there is someone watching you," Dr. Hill added. "A bear? A wolf? Or something human? What would you do?"

"I don't know," the patient answered.

"Uncertainty. That's quite odd. You always seem so certain of yourself," said Dr. Hill. "Well, patience, as they say, is a virtue. But there are infinite factors that can affect your patience in different ways. There's uncertainty, confusion, the who's, the what's... fear. And I must say you are not doing a good job at exercising them. But don't be mad. We're getting closer. Just a few more simple exercises and we can explore what drives your fears."

* * *

Sam came to Blackwood Cemetery to commemorate the Washington siblings. What she didn't expect is some stranger dressed like a detective from the 19th century approaching her when she was all alone. But instead of responding in a "stranger danger" kind of way, she decided to hear him out.

"You got one minute, mister," said Sam. "Or else I report you for stalking."

"Relax," said the strange man. "I'll make it quick. Can't promise it'll take a minute, though."

"Just hurry up," said Sam.

"Not the patient kind, are you?" The strange man questioned. "Well, in that case, I'll cut to the chase."

The strange man takes out his phone, accesses its photo gallery, and gives it to Sam. Sam sees pictures of police officers. Blackwood police officers. Eleven of them.

"You told the Blackwood police to investigate the mines underneath Blackwood Mountain and now eight brave men and one brave woman are dead," said the strange man.

"And you're blaming me for their deaths?" Sam questioned.

"It's hard not to, considering you never told them what they were up against," said the strange man. "The supernatural. No wonder you wouldn't speak."

"And what would you know about the supernatural?" Sam asked, acting innocent.

The strange man takes his phone back and gives Sam another phone. There was a video he wanted her to see. She presses "play" and watches it.

The video shows a police officer in front of the phone's owner, which can only mean that the phone's owner is a police officer as well. This must be a video of the pair's search for whatever is in the mines of Blackwood Mountain. They both have their flashlights out, because of course they need them in dark mines. They seemed to be very calm during this search. Well, since Sam never told the police exactly what's in the mines, they had no reason to be afraid.

_"Holy crap! What is that?" Officer #1 asked. (Officer #1 is the one recording the search)_

_"It's a skull," said Officer #2._

_"Yeah, but only half its flesh is gone. It looks like it's been... chewed on or something," said Officer #1._

_"Oh, my God!" Officer #2 exclaimed with fear. "What is that?! Watch out!"_

The camera turns to whatever is coming after them. It was so fast, the camera can barely see it. It killed Officer #2 by slicing his head off. Then the attacker pounced at Officer #1, causing the officer to drop the phone. Sam pauses the video and rewinds to see who the attacker was. As she expected, it was a Wendigo.

"You don't seem shocked," said the strange man. "Of course not. Why would you be? You've seen these things before?"

"This is dead officer's phone. How did you get this?" asked Sam. "Were you... were you in the mines?"

The strange man takes the officer's phone back and says, "Not important."

"Then cut to the end of the chase already," Sam said, exasperated and scared.

The strange man gives Sam a journal. Sam opens the journal and sees a picture of a man holding a shotgun. 40s, clean haircut, a thin goatee, and dresses like he's ready for hunting season. The journal also shared some detail about this man.

"Elliot Wilkins," said the strange man. "He's captured that beast and he's planning on showing it to the world to improve his reputation."

"How could he have captured one?" Sam wondered, astonished.

"He's a hunter. He learns," said the strange man. "He's still at Blackwood Mountain, hunting for more. You'll be able to catch him before

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Sam.

"You have to stop him," said the strange man. "You know what that monster can do. It'll turn the entire human race into its buffet if something goes wrong. Wilkins is capable, but careless."

"But why does it have to be me?" asked Sam.

The strange man gives Sam a flash drive before walking away. He stops for a second to tell her something.

"Keep in mind. I have copies of what you'll find there," he said threateningly.

Before Sam could even think about pursuing the man or calling the authorities on him, he was already out of sight. That just leaves Sam with the option of looking at what's in the flash drive back home. So many questions that need answering. Who is that man? What does he want? Why is he interested in the Wendigos? Why did he talk to her of all people? How did he get the phone from the mines without getting hurt or killed?

"Hey, Sam!" Emily called.

Sam flinched in fright and hid the drive in her jacket pocket. Emily approached her with a suspicious look on her face.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Emily. "Secret boyfriend?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. He's just a... an old friend," Sam lied unconvincingly.

"Drug dealer?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Would you cut it out?!" Sam replied loudly, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, chill," said Emily. "Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"Just get off my back for one goddamn second, okay?" Sam asked, irritated.

Sam pushes Emily aside in a not-so-friendly way. Emily is confused by her friend's unusual behavior. She's never seen Sam like this.

"I was just gonna tell you that me and the rest are gonna grab a snack together," said Emily. "We thought maybe you would like to join us, reunion and all that crap."

"Not interested," Sam shouted from the distance.

"What's wrong with her?" Emily wondered.

* * *

Sam returns home to see what the strange man's drive contains. She plugs it into her laptop and finds one video in the file. The file is labeled "Or Else," which kinda scares her. She clicks on the video and plays it. What she found horrified her. She covered her mouth, stood up, stepped back in fright, and her back hit the wall. She slides down until she was sitting down on the floor next to the wall

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no. How did he know about this? How did he get it?" Sam wondered, scared beyond imagination. "No, this isn't happening. No, this can't be happening, Sam. No, it can't."

Sam quickly deletes the video and throws the flash drive out of the window. She then remembered that the strange man said he had copies of what was on the drive.

"Blackmail," Sam realized.

The strange man knew Sam couldn't refuse the mission to stop Elliot Wilkins from revealing the existence of the Wendigo. Sam would never want anyone to see the video. Never in a million years. She wouldn't let her parents or any of her friends see it.

"Damn you, stranger," she muttered angrily.

Sam remains sitting down as she thinks. If she doesn't go back to Blackwood Mountain and find this Elliot Wilkins, then the strange man will leak the video and everyone will find out her secret. If she goes back to Blackwood Mountain alone, she will be risking her own life just to keep her secret safe. Her life or her secret? Her family or her dignity? Her friends or her soul?

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a pained tone in her voice.

After so much thinking, Sam grabs a pen and paper and starts writing down a letter. She folds the letter and hides it under her mattress before dressing up and leaving the house.

She walks out of the front door and takes a deep breath as she opens it, preparing to start her journey back to the place she would rather stay away from for the rest of her life. But she has made her choice, even if it might be the wrong one. Taking one small step at a time, she musters up the courage to go on with her impulsive decision. Wearing her red Alpha jacket, yoga pants, and favorite sneakers, she walks further and further away from her own home to go someplace that will bring her nothing but misery and death. Yet, here she goes.

"Look out, danger. Here comes Sammy," Sam mumbled bravely.

**What is Sam hiding that she would rather risk her life than be honest to her friends? We'll find out someday. Don't know when, but I'll try to stay busy.**


End file.
